


Однажды на озере Тахо

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Series: Любовь и другие случайности [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё это лишь маленькое сумасшествие с первого взгляда - озеро, костер и кофейные глаза, погружающие Дерека в транс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды на озере Тахо

***

Впервые Дерек замечает его на вечеринке у большого костра. Он грациозно двигает бедрами в такт ритмичной музыке, прикрывает свои огромные оленьи глаза и покусывает издевательски красивые губы. Хейл пропадает. Безвозвратно. Стоит напротив парня, по ту сторону от желтого пламени, и тихо пускает слюни: на изогнутую шею; небольшие, но рельефные мышцы; на темную дорожку волос, уходящую в летние шорты, и маленькие коричневые соски, выделяющиеся на бледной коже. Дерек чувствует, как внутри все сладко сжимается, как теплеет в груди, как дергается в предвкушении член. Дерек не понимает, почему не замечал это совершенство раньше.  
  
База отдыха на озере Тахо окружает своими теплыми вечерами уже три дня, а этот мальчишка только сейчас попадается ему на глаза. Несправедливо. Дерек жалеет, что потерял столько драгоценного времени, когда мог уже семьдесят два часа изучать своими губами это очаровательное тело. Дерек в отчаянии — ему срочно нужно обладать, иметь, восхищаться. Не верите в сумасшествие с первого взгляда? Зря.  
  
В воздухе слышится потрескивание дров, звуки становятся все медленнее — диджей заводит релаксные ноты, а на плечо ложится тонкая, изящная ладонь.  
  
— Я убью тебя, если ты этого не сделаешь, — говорит ему Кора и сжимает свои пальчики, впиваясь острыми ногтями в голую кожу. — Или подойди уже к нему, или вали к озеру и утопись. Не могу больше смотреть на этот голодный взгляд.  
— Он же еще ребенок, — вроде как протестует Дерек, но получается весьма хреново. На вид пареньку не больше шестнадцати. — Если я не утоплюсь, то меня посадят. Ты, очевидно, будешь только рада.  
— Я постараюсь пустить слезу ради приличия, обещаю, — Кора делает глоток коктейля, и Дерек замечает, что её глаза сверкают от приличной дозы алкоголя. — Действуй уже, Дер-Дер, музыка как раз подходящая.  
  
Дерек скрещивает руки на груди и поворачивается всем корпусом к младшей сестре. Такой грозный посыл явно не предвещает ничего хорошего, поэтому Кора покорно замолкает. Она натягивает свою самую невинную улыбку, но Дереку известно, что за этой сладкой милотой скрывается настоящий чертенок.  
  
— Кто разрешил покупать тебе выпивку? — Дерек хмурится, поджимая губы. — Не помню, чтобы давал согласие. Какого хрена ты творишь?  
— О, Господи, Дерек мне восемнадцать через два дня! — Кора обиженно вскидывает руки, проливает на белый топ голубоватую жидкость и нервно откидывает черные волосы назад. — Вот видишь, что ты натворил? Теперь придется возвращаться на виллу и переодеваться. Все веселье пропущу из-за тебя.  
— Скорее, из-за своей неуклюжести и лишнего алкоголя — я здесь точно не при чем, — у Коры от такой наглости выпучиваются глаза, а щеки заливаются румянцем. — Шуруй домой и надень уже приличную майку, наконец.  
  
Дерек отворачивается, стараясь не обращать внимания на сестру без бюстгальтера, а заодно не беситься из-за того, что её грудь могут наблюдать сотни разгоряченных выпивкой парней. Нет. Он не будет это представлять, иначе Кора вообще не выйдет из комнаты до конца отдыха — то есть, еще целых семь дней.  
  
После того, как Кора скрывается в толпе танцующих людей, злобно пыхтя себе под нос все известные проклятья и заклинания вуду, Дерек тщетно пытается найти глазами то самое очарование. Не находит. Чёрт бы побрал эту сестру, вечно она все портит. Лишила его такой прекрасной картины для лицезрения и такой прекрасной возможности для знакомства. Где вот теперь ему искать красавчика-бэмби?  
  


***

  
  
Дерек отлучается лишь на несколько минут, чтобы купить себе холодную баночку колы и картофельные чипсы. Всего несколько минут, черт возьми, а его лежак возле воды уже занимает какой-то придурок. Дерек уверенным шагом подходит к своей жертве, на ходу вынашивая план по перелому нескольких костей и парочки ребер, рывком убирает журнал, которым тот прикрывает свое лицо, и замирает.  
  
А вот юноша от испуга и неожиданности кубарем сваливается на песок.  
  
Сонно потирая охренительно красивые карие глаза, он морщится и обиженно кривит свой рот. Дерек всячески старается не залипать на его губах, но терпит поражение за поражением.  
  
— Ты чего? — гундит завоеватель чужой собственности. — Это же варварство, ей богу. Тебя что, волки воспитывали?  
— По крайней мере они внушили мне, что нельзя занимать чужие лежаки, — Дерек протягивает незнакомцу свою руку, а тот неуверенно принимает помощь; отряхивает поясницу от мелких камушков, нагибается за журналом, а у Дерека немеют пальцы на руках. Блядь, зачем он вообще повернулся к нему задом? – Тот, что рядом — свободен. Можешь пользоваться, моя сестра не любит жару.  
— Тогда что она здесь делает в самый разгар лета? — глаза олененка округляются в истинном удивлении. — Караулит братика от порочных связей?  
  
Он обходит Дерека стороной, ложится на предложенное место и прикрывает ладонью глаза от солнца. Дерек переводит дыхание. Вот же попал.  
  
— Кора моя младшая сестра, так что наблюдатель здесь я. Обещал ей хороший отрыв на завтрашний день рождения. — Дерек берет со столика свои очки-авиаторы и тоже располагается на лежаке. — А где твоя компания?  
— Я здесь с другом, он свалил ненадолго за парочкой нужных вещей к этой ночи, — абсолютно беззастенчиво говорит парень, почесывая живот. — Скоро должен уже вернуться.  
  
Сердце Дерека ухает вниз, занимая непривычное место в районе желудка. Довольно-таки странное явление, если учесть тот факт, что Дерек всегда старается избегать каких-либо привязанностей. После смерти родителей и старшей сестры в крупной дорожной аварии, на его плечах осталась Кора и чувства воспринимались как ненужная обуза. Вообще-то, Дерек не припоминает, чтобы с тех пор что-либо изменилось.  
  
— Ясно, — отвечает коротко, полностью закрываясь от дальнейшего общения. К чему растрачивать свои силы, если жертва уже занята?  
— Кстати, я — Стайлз, — говорит отныне нежеланный, но безумно красивый собеседник.  
— Дерек, — он надевает очки, скрещивает руки на груди и постепенно отключается от реальности.  
  
Надо же, такая сладкая добыча и такой откровенный облом. Дерек не будет лезть в чужие отношения — не в его принципах.  
  
Через полчаса, когда на телефон поступает сообщение «S.O.S» с номера Коры, Дерек второпях сваливает с пляжа. Он торопится, прокручивая в голове все возможные проблемы, и с облегчением выдыхает, когда Кора встречает его с двумя тряпочками в руках. При более детальном рассмотрении, это оказываются платья.  
  
— Какое из них на твой взгляд самое приличное? — спрашивает Кора и задумчиво рассматривает каждое по очереди.  
— А другие варианты есть? — хмурится Дерек, упираясь руками в бока.  
— Мой день рождения — мои правила. Так какое?  
— Это, — он тыкает пальцем на тряпочку подлиннее. — Хотя бы жопу прикроет — уже отлично.  
— Значит, надену красное, — улыбается Кора и трясет в руке совсем другим платьем. — Чем меньше ткани, тем веселее праздник, Дер-Дер. Не будь таким занудой.  
— Нет. Даже думать не смей, — категорично отрезает Дерек, напрягаясь всем телом. Кора уже на полпути к своей комнате, вышагивает повиливая бедрами и размахивает алой тряпкой в руках. — Ты слышишь меня? Кора? Да чтоб тебя….  
  
Дерек затыкается, сжимая кулаки. Этот день рождения может закончиться только двумя вариантами: плохо и пиздец как плохо. Зная Кору, Дерек почти уверен, что завтра его ожидает второй вариант. Определенно.  
  


***

  
  
Сегодня администрация базы отдыха не разжигает костер, ограничиваясь огненным шоу. Дерек сидит за барной стойкой под открытым воздухом и наблюдает за сестрой, отплясывающей в этом чертовом красном платье. Её волосы небрежно растрепаны, тело изящно двигается в такт музыке, а точеная фигурка обращает к себе внимание многих парней. Дерек не может поверить, что его сестра выросла. Вот это да, вечно маленькой девчонке уже восемнадцать. Сколько он спал?  
  
— Ты съедаешь ее глазами, чувак, — Стайлз подсаживается на соседний стул, кивает бармену и заказывает охлажденный виски. — Осторожней, так и косточек не оставишь.  
— Что за бред ты несешь? — недоумевает Дерек, тем не менее чувствуя, как стремительно теплеет в груди.  
— Не бред, а вполне себе конкретные факты. Во-о-он та девчонка, — Стайлз показывает пальцем на Кору и делает первый глоток. Дерек застывает, наблюдая за движением кадыка. — Ты на нее уже целый час пялишься.  
— Во-первых, это моя младшая сестра, придурок, я о ней вчера упоминал, — вздыхает Дерек и залпом допивает оставшийся мохито; жаль, что напиваться сегодня нельзя. — А во-вторых, ты что, следил за мной целый час?  
  
Стайлз давится очередным глотком, начинает нервно стучать себя по груди, откашливаясь, а Дерек лишь качает головой и улыбается.  
  
— Вау, оказывается твое хмурое лицо умеет улыбаться? — голос Стайлза хриплый от кашля, он переводит дыхание и поворачивается к Дереку боком. — А что насчет твоего тела? Танцевать оно умеет?  
  
Дерек хмурится, как и всегда, в общем-то. Стайлз действительно с ним флиртует или ему только кажется?  
  
— Я в этом не особо хорош, — он смотрит на Стайлза пристальным взглядом, прекрасно улавливая посыл.  
— А в чем же тогда твои сильные стороны? — Стайлз прищуривается, заискивающе улыбаясь.  
  
Белая футболка облегает его плечи, пальцы отстукивают по столешнице свой собственный темп, а язык без конца облизывает эти поистине блядские губы. Дерек очень хочет сорваться с места и припечатать Стайлза прямо здесь, перегнув через барный стул. Ну, или на крайний случай — в своей комнате. Благо их вилла находится недалеко от озера.  
  
Но это означает бросить Кору без присмотра. Нет. Только не сегодня и только не в этом платье. Исключено.  
  
— Если ты не передумаешь, завтра я ознакомлю тебя с полным списком, — Дерек поднимается со стула и утягивает Стайлза за собой в толпу, — а сейчас пошли танцевать.  
  
Стайлз соглашается без лишних слов, а Дерек решает временно забить на свои принципы. Хотя бы в этот раз. Хотя бы в эту минуту, пока восхитительный бэмби прижимается спиной к его груди. Дерек крепче сжимает ладони на бедрах Стайлза, синхронно покачивается с ним в такт, трется пахом об аппетитную задницу. И улетает. Музыка заполняет уши, долбит замедленный ритм под черепной коробкой, сердце разыгрывает в груди собственный спектакль. Стайлз так близко, так приятно пахнет, так откровенно двигается и прижимается все теснее. Дерека захлестывают эмоции — ему хорошо, легко, непомерно классно. Ему насрать на окружающих их плотным кругом людей. Есть Стайлз, есть его руки, обхватившие шею, есть согревающее тепло под ребрами. Большего и не надо.  
  
Стайлз откидывает голову на его плечо, смотря на Дерека с какой-то щемящей нежностью. Эти глаза, реально похожие по цвету на крепко заваренный кофе, вводят Дерека в своеобразный транс. В них хочется смотреть, не отрываясь. Пропадать в них, без возврата. Кажется, этот транс слишком затянулся, потому что Стайлз целует его первым. И… о всемогущие боги, эти губы просто сносят крышу, похлеще урагана «Катрина». Они мягкие, чуть влажные от постоянных покусываний. Они умело ведут в этом поцелуе, проникая языком всё глубже, всё настойчивей. А Дерек без стеснения перемещает обе ладони на живот, проскальзывая пальцами под резинку шорт. В голове туман — в глазах полная темнота.  
  
— Пять баллов, братишка, — рядом с ухом слышится знакомый голос; пьяный голос, если быть точнее, – но я бы посоветовала вам перебраться в более уединенное место, мальчики.  
  
Стайлз резко отстраняется, растерянно проводит рукой по волосам и смущенно улыбается. Таким взволнованным он выглядит еще моложе. Твою мать, Дерек всерьез задумывается над его возрастом, отгоняя надоедливые мысли о возможной педофилии.  
  
— Оу, с днем рождения, кстати, мои поздравления и всё такое, — Стайлз смотрит на Кору, затем по сторонам, будто выискивая поддержку, и по всей видимости, он ее находит. — Мне уже пора, там друг нарисовался. Эм, встретимся позже?  
  
Вопрос адресован Дереку, но звучит так, словно они больше не встретятся. Никогда. Куда же делся тот мальчишка, что несколько минут назад так открыто флиртовал с ним у бара?  
  
— Безусловно, — отвечает Дерек и грозно смотрит на Кору. Вот какого хрена она вечно все портит?  
  
Стайлз убегает с пляжа, как будто завидел хищника. Дерек смотрит ему вслед и думает, что это к лучшему. Через несколько дней они с Корой вернутся в Нью-Йорк, она пойдет на первый курс в Калифорнийский колледж, а ее брат из «просто Хейла» превратится в «мистера Хейла» — аспиранта кафедры журналистики того же самого учреждения. В его обычной жизни, вне озера Тахо, парня по имени Стайлз не существует. И не будет существовать. Зачем же тогда он сам себе роет яму, окунаясь с головой в странную и очень неожиданную влюбленность, больше похожую на сумасшествие?  
  
Если честно, Дерек не знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
  


***

  
  
В следующий раз, когда Дерек видит Стайлза, они с Корой бродят по пляжу и смотрят на восходящее солнце. Нельзя уехать с отдыха, так и не встретив рассвет. Их поездка заканчивается через три дня, и все оставшееся время Дерек собирается просидеть на вилле, попивая пиво на веранде. Он прекрасно знает, что если пойдет на очередную вечеринку у костра, то обязательно встретит Стайлза. Дерек не хочет его встречать. Мысли об этом парне как-то болезненно отзываются внутри, эмоции не дают покоя, просятся наружу, но его разум затеял с ним опасную игру. Невыполнимую. Без логического конца.  
  
Дерек хочет удалить эту игру из своей головы. Жаль, что не получается.  
  
— Дерек? Не слишком ли рано для прогулок? — Стайлз сидит на холодном песке, поджав колени и обхватив их руками. На нем клетчатая рубашка на голое тело, тонкие бежевые штаны и черные конверсы.  
— Это говорит мне парень, который сидит на пляже в полном одиночестве. Что ты здесь делаешь? — Дерек присаживается рядом, а Кора отходит чуть поодаль, проверяя босой ногой температуру воды. — Разве твой друг не хочет увидеть с тобой рассвет?  
— Мой друг привел девушку и сейчас развлекается с ней в нашей комнате, — Стайлз смотрит прямо перед собой, практически не моргая. — А почему ты встречаешь его с сестрой, а не с горячей цыпочкой или смуглым красавцем? Такой чувак, как ты, просто обязан отжигать на отдыхе по полной программе.  
  
Дерек на секунду представляет того идиота, что променял Стайлза на какую-то девку, и морщится от скопившейся во рту горечи. Как можно быть таким слепым, чтобы отпустить его добровольно? А главное, почему Стайлз говорит об этом так спокойно?  
  
— Я, как раз-таки, встречаю рассвет с горячим красавцем. Вроде все сходится, — Дерек пожимает плечами, а Стайлз пододвигается чуть ближе.  
— Знаешь, приятель, а ведь изначально в мои планы не входил курортный роман, — губы Стайлза слишком близко, опаляют горячим дыханием. — Это так бессмысленно, Дерек, ты не считаешь?  
— Мы уезжаем через три дня, — зачем-то уточняет Дерек, склоняя голову набок, то и дело переводя взгляд с глаз на губы и обратно.  
— Мы со Скоттом уезжаем завтра… в полдень, — таким же тихим голосом отвечает Стайлз. — И что же нам делать со всем этим безумием?  
— Наслаждаться? — еще тише предлагает Дерек, почти касаясь губ. — Согласен?  
— Абсолютно со… — конец фразы утопает в поцелуе. Медленном, нежном, таком теплом, что согревается душа.  
  
Они словно задыхаются от близости. Словно хотят окунуться глубже в захлестывающие эмоции, которые не должны так разгораться. Дерек уверен, что если не оторвется от губ Стайлза, не уберет ладонь с его щеки, то пропадет окончательно. Безвозвратно. Так глупо и по-детски запав на совершенно незнакомого человека, от которого приятно пахнет ванилью, а волосы окутаны ароматом лаванды. Дерек мечтает запомнить этот запах, чтобы согреваться им в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Сегодня Кора их не отвлекает, а молчаливо уходит домой, сделав несколько фотографий янтарного рассвета. И несколько кадров сладко целующейся парочки, что выглядит слишком уж счастливой для тех, кто знает друг друга всего лишь четыре дня.  
  


***

  
  
Последний вечер Стайлза на озере они договариваются провести вместе. После случайной встречи на пляже, Дерек приглашает его к себе, только чтобы переждать кувыркания друга в снятой на двоих вилле. По ходу разговора и благодаря парочке наводящих вопросов выясняется, что Скотт — всего лишь верный товарищ, встретивший здесь свою любовь. А еще, Стайлзу восемнадцать лет и родом он из маленького городка Бикон Хиллз. Дерек практически ничего о себе не рассказывает, да и Стайлз не особо интересуется. Это ведь просто развлечение, маленький курортный роман, а у Стайлза просто не затыкается рот — вот и болтает обо всем подряд.  
  
Охлажденные соки в их стаканах заканчиваются в тот самый момент, когда на телефон Стайлза приходит сообщение от друга, и он спешно покидает виллу Дерека, предварительно поцеловав его в щеку. Стайлз просто нереально милый и порой кажется Дереку каким-то миражом. Обманом воображения. Чёртовым идеалом.  
  
Тем же вечером Кора остается дома, сказав, что отравилась салатом с морепродуктами и плохо себя чувствует. Дерек не подозревает, что сестра нагло врет во благо, чтобы не быть обузой, мешающей Дереку развлекаться.   
  


***

  
  
Костер разгорается все сильнее — Стайлз прижимается все ближе. Музыка отступает на задний план, потому что их тела снова соприкасаются горячей кожей. И это нереально. Восхитительно. Чудесно.  
  
Стайлз чудесный — Дерек в этом не сомневается. Склонившись к его шее, Дерек проводит по ней языком, останавливаясь у мочки уха, и шепчет самую логичную фразу из всех возможных.  
  
— Я безумно хочу тебя, — снова повторяет Дерек и дотрагивается кончиком носа до щеки Стайлза. Тот рвано выдыхает, проводит ладонями по плечам Дерека и закрывает глаза. Кажется, даже не дышит.  
  
— О’кей, это выше моих сил, — шепчет Стайлз чуть слышно, смотрит на Дерека своими невозможными кофейными глазами и тянется за новым поцелуем.  
  
Теплый ветер обдувает их полуобнаженные тела, музыка проникает под кожу, пальцы скользят по разгоряченной коже, но этого мало. Сейчас этого как никогда мало. Дерек обхватывает запястье Стайлза и уводит его вслед за собой, ощущая, как дрожит рука под сомкнутой ладонью. Дерек тоже незаметно дрожит, но не от волнения. Просто ему не терпится изучить Стайлза всего.  
  
Стоп.  
  
— У меня дома сестра, — Дерек резко останавливается, и Стайлз тут же врезается в его спину.  
— Чувак, в следующий раз включай тормозные огни, — ворчит Стайлз, высвобождает свое запястье и теперь сам ведет Дерека за собой. — Скотт еще на вечеринке, значит, вилла в нашем распоряжении.  
  
Дерек облегченно вздыхает. Это будет незабываемая ночь.  
  


***

  
  
В комнате прохладно из-за работающего кондиционера, но между ними такая жара, что можно спалить ею несколько галактик. Стайлз под ним стонет, выгибается дугой, пока Дерек трахает его своими пальцами в медленном ритме. Стайлз буквально задыхается, когда эти самые пальцы сгибаются, задевая простату и широко открывает глаза, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом.  
  
Дереку нравится наблюдать за Стайлзом: его эмоции насыщенные, истинные, яркие. Дерек наслаждается каждым протяжным звуком, каждым движением бедер навстречу, каждой царапиной на своей спине от коротких ногтей.  
  
Чёрт возьми, Стайлз гораздо вкуснее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Это создает очевидную проблему — отпустить будет сложнее, нежели казалось изначально. Стайлз проводит ладонью по груди Дерека, пока второй сжимает простынь, и обхватывает его твердо стоящий член; прикусывает нижнюю губу, начиная двигать рукой в такт пальцам внутри него, и это срывает тормоза. Напрочь.  
  
На долю секунды Дереку кажется, что он рычит не хуже самого настоящего волка. Жажда захлестывает, поглощает. В глазах темнеет от желания обладать и Дерек резко вытаскивает пальцы, не обращая внимания на умоляющий скулеж. Он переворачивает Стайлза на живот, капает на отверстие еще немного смазки и чуть приподнимает его бедра. Толчок получается нетерпеливым, с протяжным стоном и рваным выдохом, когда член оказывается полностью внутри. Дерек пытается сдержаться, честно пытается, но это сложно. Ему хочется двигаться, хочется обхватить горло Стайлза, покрытое маленькими родинками, а затем притянуть ближе, почти усаживая на свои колени. Любимая поза — феерические ощущения.  
  
Спустя несколько коротких вдохов Дерек выполняет свои фантазии: медленно выходит и грубо загоняет член на всю длину, поглаживая мошонку Стайлза. Затем еще раз, и еще, одновременно лаская яички. Стайлз при этом издает такие звуки, что сердце начинает громыхать в ушах. Дерек мечтает слышать его голос вечно, но быстро отгоняет от себя неправильные мысли. Они живут одним днем. Одной ночью. Они условились не говорить, чем закончится рассвет. Только здесь и только сейчас.  
  
— О, мой Бог, Дерек, как же хорошо ты ебёшь, — словно в бреду шепчет Стайлз, приподнимая задницу для более глубокого проникновения, и тут же всхлипывает, начиная подмахивать в такт.  
  
У Дерека перед глазами взрываются звезды. Так не может быть. Это просто невозможно. Это пиздец как невероятно.  
  
— Иди сюда, малыш, — Дерек обхватывает ладонью шею Стайлза, приподнимает его и прижимает спиной к своей груди. — Вот так. Нравится?  
— Мфгфм, — звучит невнятный ответ, когда наполненность внутри достигает предела. Дерек проникает членом так глубоко, а Стайлз так сладко сжимает своими мышцами, что хочется остаться в этом положении как можно дольше.  
  
Новое движение бедер заставляет обоих потеряться в эйфории. Хватка на чужом горле становится сильнее, стоны превращаются в голодное рычание, а когда Стайлз откидывает голову на плечо Дерека и смотрит на него черными от похоти глазами — Дерек и вовсе сбивается на сумасшедший ритм. Второй ладонью он проводит вниз по животу Стайлза, отмечая где-то в сознании приятный рельеф мышц, и легонько сжимает набухшую и сочащуюся смазкой головку; кончиком большого пальца массирует отверстие уретры, закрывает глаза и делает несколько быстрых движений сомкнутым кулаком по члену.  
  
Финал. Занавес. Оргазм настолько сильный, что притупляет сознание. Стайлз практически кричит в поцелуй, кончая одновременно с ним и забрызгивая пальцы Дерека своей спермой. Они не отрываются друг от друга еще несколько долгих минут — восстанавливают дыхание и разломанные души.  
  
По крайней мере, лично про себя Дерек может с точностью сказать — он разбит. Завтра утром Стайлза не будет рядом. Завтра утром Стайлз вернется домой и забудет о своем приключении.  
  
Дерек не уверен, что сможет забыть.  
  


***

  
  
Мягкий поцелуй в губы, легкое прикосновение к щеке, оглаживая скулу. Машина ждет на обочине, Скотт сигналит уже в тысяча первый раз. Стайлз должен уезжать — Дерек должен остаться. Последние двое суток своего отдыха Дерек проведет вспоминая большие оленьи глаза, россыпь родинок и запах ванили с лавандой. Хочется надеяться, что это действительно ограничится двумя сутками, а не всеми последующими днями.  
  
— Мне пора, — Стайлз снова целует его и утыкается носом в сочленение плеча и шеи. — У Коры есть мой номер.  
  
Фраза действует на сознание, как щелчок тумблера. Почему Дерек не додумался сам спросить его номер? Ах, да, наверное, потому что отношения на расстоянии не прельщают. Или это уже неважно?  
  
— Я позвоню, — Дерек взъерошивает каштановые волосы и улыбается, когда ответная улыбка сияет на радостном лице. — Обещаю.  
  
Стайлз кивает, морщится от очередного гудка клаксона и медленно отвечает на прикосновение губ, когда Дерек притягивает его в последний раз.  
  
— Я буду скучать, — шепчет Стайлз, прикусывая нижнюю губу. — И по тебе тоже, принцесса.  
  
В следующую секунду Стайлз убегает в сторону дороги, садится на пассажирское сидение темно-синей Хонды и машет тонкими пальчиками так долго, пока не скрывается за густыми кустарниками.  
  
— Этот придурок только что назвал меня принцессой? — недоуменно выпаливает Кора и хмурит брови. — Я его ненавижу.  
— Стайлз тебе понравился, — уверенно заявляет Дерек, оборачиваясь к пустоте, где еще недавно видел солнечную улыбку. — Он очаровательный.  
— Очаровательный? — Кора делает саркастическую гримасу и следом закатывает глаза. – О, Господи, Дерек. Поехали уже домой, ты невыносим.  
  
В Нью-Йорк они возвращаются раньше на целых два дня. Квартира встречает их привычной пустотой и молчанием. Впервые, за многие годы своего душевного затворничества, Дерек очень хочет разбавить эту тишину звонким, заливистым смехом.  
  
Впервые, Дерек признается себе, что случайные встречи бывают очень жестоки.


End file.
